


In Love

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 路依然还是那条路，树叶依然将黄而未黄，随着微风跳着舞。但Shaw却情不自禁地深吸了口气，冰冷的空气随着吸气灌满了她的肺，却在与此同时让她再做了第二次深呼吸。心里太静又太满，这感觉太过新鲜，让她突然很想笑。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> 那一个，发现自己爱上了的瞬间。  
> BGM http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=26127161

Shaw已经开了一天一夜的车。现在，天边正渐渐泛明，将路面照得发灰，在将明未明的山间格外显眼。周围依然黑沉沉的树丛却开始有了轮廓，在微弱的光线下绵延起伏。

她知道自己应该休息，很多迹象都在提醒她应该休息——又即将渐明的天色、随着姿势的僵持越发疼痛的伤口、因强撑着的兴奋而一抽一抽的太阳穴。

她应该休息了。

Shaw关掉了车灯，顺着路继续往前。

两车道的山路虽偏僻狭窄，但除了时不时出现的弯路外路况良好。一夜以来，她没见过几辆其他的车，即便有，也迅速消失在相反的方向，或被她远远甩在了身后。现下，在虫豸都安静下来的黎明时刻则更是安静，车里除了收音机里传来的低低人声外，只有副座上Root安静的呼吸声。

Shaw并没有在意收音机里到底在讲些什么，它一晚上都是那一个低沉的声音。偶尔入了耳的几句告诉她现在应该是什么夜读栏目，但她并没分心去听。她们从抢了这辆车开始就从没换过收音频道，似乎没人觉得有那个必要。Root没有，她也没有。

它带着轻微的沙沙声，孜孜不倦地填补着车里沉默的空白。

Shaw保持着五十迈的速度，打着方向盘过了一个急弯。

他们将她从Samaritan的基地里救出后，为了减小目标，Harold两人便和她们分开从另一个方向行进。她们这边很快便甩脱了追兵，沿着偏僻公路朝着大半个美国外的汇合点前进。这几天来，她们都没看到过任何敌人的踪迹。

The Machine也很沉默，一如现在。

不然Root不会睡得这么沉。

Shaw偏头看了看，棕发女人的头偏在一旁，最后半靠在了安全带上，随着车的颠簸一起一伏。这并不是个十分舒服的姿势，但Root依然睡得很香甜，呼吸均匀而悠长，神色是Shaw少见的安详。

她转过头盯着路面，眼神漫不经心地扫过一旁标示着急弯的警告牌。

Shaw想起自己很少长时间做这种单一而毫无起伏的事。

包括开车。

前面的路绵延看不到尽头，周围的风景除了天色外一成不变，一直都是高高低低的树木形成的山林，紧紧地将她们围在中间，未曾有过任何变化。

仪表盘上的指针一直稳稳地在五十迈左右打着圈，像一个幅度轻微的节拍器。

没有速度，没有追逐。

就连枪声也没有。

黎明前正是最为安静的时刻，车里一如往前，只有Root的呼吸声，伴着收音机安静的背景音送入Shaw的耳里。

Shaw下意识地调整呼吸，与周围环境融为一体，直到最后变得与Root一样平稳悠长。

天色又亮了些，远处山林的间歇里，她可以看到被还未升起的朝阳映得发橙的云彩。路旁的树林也清晰起来，正是夏末初秋，都长着将黄而未黄的叶子，在清晨的微光下努力地透着各不相同的色彩。

在她近几年的生活里，从未有过现在这样的时刻。她的生活一直都是充斥着生与死、还有持续飙高的肾上腺素。她喜欢这种将脑袋别在裤腰带上的日子，危险、不确定，都是她热爱的。而在被救出、突围，坐上车开始这趟旅程起，她便突然觉得静了下来。

静得像被群山环绕、轻风也无的湖面，像狙击枪里那个稳稳保持了好几小时的十字架。就像过去几年出生入死波澜起伏的工作从未存在过，近半年里，她也没在一个不见天日的地方过得生不如死。

Shaw继续向前开着车，稳稳地绕过一个弯，又绕过另一个弯，一直向前。这里没有呼啸而过的子弹或是情感，只有一成不变的山路和寂静。她说不出这是什么感觉，心踏踏实实地落在地上，沉得如天边一直都还未喷薄而出的朝阳。

从开始这趟旅程起，她第一次地觉得安下了心，为自己，也为了其他的什么。

越过山坡之后，前面陡然开阔了起来，一条笔直的路沿着缓坡向下延伸。少了山峰的周边长着浓密的野草，只在路旁种着一排阔叶树，粗壮浓密，枝叶在头顶相交，将天空盖了个严实。

Shaw换道越过了横了一半路的树枝，身旁一声轻微的撞击声让她偏头看了过去——Root的头轻轻地撞在了一旁的车玻璃上，但呼吸依然平稳，似乎毫无察觉。

收音机里已不再是夜读，而是一段轻缓的钢琴音，似乎也在安抚着Root入眠。

她垂下来的棕发遮住了半边脸，从Shaw的角度只能看到鼻尖，现在却不知为何，轻轻地一抖。

路依然还是那条路，树叶依然将黄而未黄，随着微风跳着舞。但Shaw却情不自禁地深吸了口气，冰冷的空气随着吸气灌满了她的肺，却在与此同时让她再做了第二次深呼吸。

心里太静又太满，这感觉太过新鲜，让她突然很想笑。

Shaw微微笑了起来，重新回头看路，轻踩刹车降低车速，然后才回到本来的车道上。

远方的太阳终于露了个头，金色的光倾泻而出，填满了Shaw的视野。她不知道这种让她不住微笑的感觉是什么，但她也不想弄清。

她慢慢让车速回到五十迈，顺着路一直向前。

车道很快又弯曲了起来，身旁有了其他的动静——Root动了动，从座位上坐了起来。她的眼睛因不太适应外面的光线而眯了好一会儿，但等她看过来时，神色里有着担忧，却没有说明。

“换我来吧？”Root的嘴角也扬起了些弧度，不知道在笑些什么。

Shaw这才打了一个哈欠，点点头，停下车挪到了一旁的副座上。而在半年以来，她第一次进入了安稳的睡梦中。


End file.
